Topics of Interest
Repurpose The idea of reusing abandoned buildings, changing use of a space, or re-creating a cultural significance to a place/building/object. New Tech Center Michel shared with us a project where one creates a data center that becomes a occupation/life-style hub in a rural neighbor hood. Infrastructure as Visual Elements Looking at the city's Infrastructure and its effects on Town Squares. Are power lines making Tokyo's town squares let beautiful? Are town squares located near train stations? Transit <-> Rest Does Tokyo need to stop and relax for a minute? Does Tokyo want to stop and relax for a minute? Is there an oasis in Tokyo? What do we want out of a Town Square? Inaka Are Town Centers in rural areas more important than in Tokyo? What is a town square in an Inaka? Place of Gathering Is a town square a place of gathering? What makes a place of Gathering? What do we need in a place of gathering? Share The idea that society is moving towards a more SHARE-friendly culture, where we own less things and are willing to share. Shared Space, Shared Garden, Shared Car, Shared Vacation House, Shared Experiences( Facebook/blog/internet), Shared Data (cloud, Peer-to-peer) etc. What is the future of a city where we all share? MEGAHOUSE 都市を使い切るために by ABE hitoshi＋MOTOE masashige／motion graphics by wowlab： http://www.wowlab.net/index.php?ref=works-megahouse-jp-movie http://www.kyoto-art.ac.jp/raku/2009/20090930/index.html by ikue Digital / Geolocated Activity As mobile devices become more common and integrated into our daily lives, how will our digital understading of ourselves, the city, and everyone else change the way we see the city? What should a town square have to accomodate this new layer of our lives? more... Green Space Are open spaces part of tokyo's town squares? What do they offer? Where are they? What do we want? Non-physical / Event Space Is there even a need for town squares to be permanent? In Tokyo, event may be the center of our culture and dont require to be permanent? What makes a Town Square a town square? Micro Community Squares Tokyo is made up of many micro-communities. Each of there communities may have their own town squares. What are they? Where are they? Can they be interconnected with each other? Do they need to be interconnected? Place of Self Expression Historically, town squares was a place to share information, trade, event, and self expression. Is there a place of self expression in Tokyo? I think the concept of 'Pechakucha night' is a good/successful example for this topic... we could explore an action or event, something like pechakucha...?? http://pecha-kucha.org/night/tokyo/ Shrines Shrines are everywhere in Japan. Traditionally, each town and village had a shrine... sometimes at the center of the village. Could this be the origin of Japan's town square? Can they become a center once again? Just thought of 'Ema' being repurposed for new use as an element of shrine.... photos attached are newly designed Ema @ Fushimi-Inari Shirine in Kyoto. -ikue Under Railway Viaduct Akihabara http://www.jrtk.jp/2k540 Yokohama http://www.koganecho.net Paris http://www.leviaducdesarts.com/decouvrir Kanda-Ochanomizu http://www.jreast.co.jp/press/2012/20120701.pdf